Dragon Ball Z Anthologies
by Magus777
Summary: A series of short, action-packed Dragon Ball Z fanfics.
1. The Evil of Gohan

**Evil of Gohan**

Gohan's evil becomes it's own entity and threatens the life of Gohan and his friends.

* * *

This happens right when Trunks is about to go back to the future to bring peace to his world.

building''Trunks!Son,I am really proud of you!Be careful!'' Bulma said to Trunks.  
''Right!'' Trunks replied.  
He then walked over to Gohan and Krillin and looked over to his father, Vegeta,who was leaning against a tree.  
He give him a sign of goodbye and Vegeta did the same.  
He then jumped into his Time Machine and was about to press the button to go back to the future, when suddenly Gohan yelled in pain.  
''Auughh!'' Gohan started yelling in pain, as he grasped his head.  
''Gohan!Are you okay?'' Krillin asked.  
Gohan yelled in pain even more, as he fell to his knees in pain.  
Trunks,Yamcha..basically everybody except Vegeta quickly ran to him.  
Gohan stopped yelling, but he was clenching his teeth in pain.  
''Gohan!What is happening to you?!" Krillin asked.  
The young boy then rose his head up and screamed in pain, as dark clouds and lightning flew out of his body.  
''What the...?What the h*ll is that?!What is happening to that brat?!'' Vegeta asked.  
The clouds formed themselves into a dark shadow, that had lightning aura around it.  
''Stop...it..!'' Gohan said.  
The shadow turned itself into another Gohan.  
''What the?!'' Piccolo said, as he watched the situation from Dende's Lookout.  
''Gohan!'' both he and Dende said.  
''That brat?How is that possible!?There are 2 of them!'' Vegeta shouted, as he noticed the Gohan, that appeared from the dark shadow.  
Everybody looked at the second Gohan.  
He looked exactly like SSJ2 Gohan in the Cell Games, wearing his purple outfit and all.  
''How is...?!'' Trunks asked, as he looked over to the Gohan kneeling on the ground.  
Gohan slowly stood up on his feet, as his pain stopped.  
''Are you alright, Gohan?!'' Krillin asked.  
''Y-yeah..!'' Gohan said.  
''So you finally recovered!?'' SSJ2 Gohan said.  
''It's took control of my body, when I was fighting Cell!'' Gohan said.  
''It's thanks to you, that my father got killed!'' Gohan said angrily.  
''What?!'' Vegeta said.  
''Only when I took control of your body you were a proper warrior, you weakling!'' SSJ2 Gohan said.  
''What is going on?!'' Krillin said.  
''He might need help!'' Piccolo said to Dende.  
''Good luck, Piccolo!'' Dende said, as Piccolo took off.  
''That SSJ2 Gohan is like the complete opposite of the Gohan I know!'' Krillin said.  
''You caused my father's death!I will never forgive you for that!'' Gohan said.  
''I 's rather impressive, that you care about that weakling!He is barely worth the dust on my shoes!'' SSJ2 Gohan said.  
''Don't you dare talk about my father like that!'' Gohan said.  
''He is worthless, just like you!'' SSJ2 Gohan said.  
''Such a trash like you doesn't deserve to exist!'' SSJ2 Gohan said.  
''I will kill you here, right now along with your worthless friends!'' SSJ2 Gohan said.  
''Kid!You will regret calling me worthless!For your knowledge, I am the Prince of all Saiyans!'' Vegeta said.  
''Guys!It would be best, if you ran away!'' Krillin said to all the non-fighters.  
Everybody, but Gohan, Vegeta and Trunks, Krillin and Yamcha ran away.  
''Ha!I will hunt them down and kill them later!'' SSJ2 Gohan said.  
''Then you will die here, you monster!'' Yamcha said.  
He then rushed at SSJ2 Gohan.  
''Wolf Fang...!'' Yamcha shouted, rushing at evil Gohan, but getting slapped away, losing consiousness.  
''Yamcha!'' Krillin and the others said.  
''You are as bad as the cyborgs in my time!'' Trunks said.  
''Come on, all of you!'' SSJ2 Gohan said.  
''I will rip you apart!'' he said.  
Gohan, Vegeta and Trunks went Super Saiyan and Krillin powered up.  
They then rushed at each other.  
SSJ2 Gohan dodged Gohan and Vegeta, but rushed at Trunks and punched him in the stomach, sending him crashing into a building.  
''Trunks!'' Gohan and Vegeta said.  
''Here!Eat this, you freak!'' Krillin said, as he charged up a Destructo Disk and tossed it at SSJ2 Gohan.  
SSJ2 Gohan countered with a kiai wave, deflecting it back at Krillin.  
Krillin jumped over the attack, dodging it, but SSJ2 Gohan flew at him, clotheslining him into the ground.  
He then kicked Krillin, sending him flying, crashing into a building.  
''Pathetic!'' SSJ2 Gohan said.  
''Krillin!Hang in there!'' Gohan said as he flew to help Krillin.  
''Grr!'' Vegeta said, as he rushed at SSJ2 Gohan.  
He kicked him in the neck to little budge.  
''Don't you dare ignore me!'' Vegeta yelled, as he punched SSJ2 Gohan in the chin to a budge.  
''What's the matter?!'' SSJ2 Gohan asked.  
He then kicked Vegeta in the stomach.  
Vegeta was sent flying at Trunks, who helped him regain balance and stand up.  
''Are you okay, Vegeta? Trunks asked.  
''Gr...darn him..!'' Vegeta said, as he was holding his stomach in pain.  
''I will take care of this, dad!'' Trunks said, as he rushed at SSJ2 Gohan.  
He dashed at SSJ2 Gohan, but SSJ2 Gohan ki blasted him away with a sharp ki beam in the left breast, burning a hole in his jacket and tank top and sending him flying back at Vegeta.  
Vegeta caught him, helping him regain balance.  
''Ugh...'' Trunks grunted, as he put a hand on his injury.  
SSJ2 Gohan warped to him and Vegeta.  
''What the..?!'' Vegeta shouted, as he turned around to SSJ2 Gohan.  
He barely dodged his attack, but Trunks had no such chance.  
He blasted Trunks in the back, sending him crashing onto the ground.  
''Trunks!'' Vegeta shouted.  
He rushed at SSJ2 Gohan, but the kid kiaid him away.  
He then blasted Trunks into a wall and warped away.  
''Krillin!'' Gohan shouted. He was flying to help his friend,but SSJ2 Gohan flew in his way and ki blasted him, sending him bouncing off the ground, stopping few meters away.  
Gohan stood up and rushed again, but got blasted again.  
This time he blocked it, taking less damage.  
He then got blasted many times, as he was walking through the ki blasts with his arms in front of his face, as small pieces of his suit were shredded off.  
''Had enough?!'' SSJ2 Gohan asked.  
''Not...really...heh!'' Gohan answered, as he put down his arms.  
SSJ2 Gohan then shot a ki blast at Gohan, sending him crashing into a tower.  
Gohan reverted to base, falling unconscious.  
His black suit was almost torn off and he had many scratches.  
SSJ2 Gohan then charged up a Kamehameha at the tower.  
The attack demolished the tower to nothingness.  
''You are D-E-A-D!'' SSJ2 Gohan said.  
''G...ohan...!'' Krillin grunted, as he couldn't move.  
''How dare...you kiai..me...?!'' Vegeta grunted, barely able to move.  
''Ugh...!'' Trunks just grunted, laying on his stomach, barely conscious.  
Yamcha was laying unconscious in the ground.  
SSJ2 Gohan then started laughing out loud, as he flew above the city.  
Hahahahahaha!'' SSJ2 Gohan laughed out loud.  
''D***..freak..!'' Vegeta grunted.  
''Eat!All of you!'' SSJ2 Gohan said, as he charged up a ki blast.  
He then aimed it at the city.  
''This city will be your...ugh..!'' SSJ2 Gohan grunted, as he got hit by something and stopped his ki blast.  
''What the?!'' SSJ2 Gohan shouted.  
It was Piccolo, having shot a Special Beam Cannon at SSJ2 Gohan.  
He was holding unconscious Gohan in his left hand by his white shirt.  
''You did that?!'' SSJ2 Gohan asked.  
''You are a disgrace to Gohan, you look a like!'' Piccolo replied.  
''Ha!You are the real disgrace, you green trash!'' SSJ2 Gohan insulted.  
''I will make you eat these words!'' Piccolo said with the right fist in front of his face.  
He then flew down to the road and gently dropped Gohan on the ground.  
''Kid!Eat up!'' he said, as he put a sensu bean in Gohan's mouth.  
''Ugh...ugh...!'' Gohan grunted, as he was slowly waking up.  
''Huh?!Piccolo!'' Gohan said happily, as he opened his eyes.  
Gohan slowly stood up.  
''Thanks Piccolo!'' Gohan said happily.  
''Don't sweat it, kid! I was watching your battle from the very beginning!' Piccolo said.  
''He is the one, who killed my dad!'' Gohan said angrily.  
''It looks like the evil in your heart, when you became SSJ2, became it's own being.'' Piccolo said.  
''Sadly, he seems to have retained a lot of your power, Gohan.'' Piccolo said.  
'' only my dad was here...!'' Gohan said.  
''Goku couldn't beat him.I can't if all of us team up, then we might win!'' Piccolo said.  
''I will give the others the senzus.'' Piccolo said, as he flew off.  
''So you want to heal them?'' SSJ2 Gohan asked, as he overheard their conversation.  
''I don't see any point!'' SSJ2 Gohan said.  
''Trunks!Eat!'' Piccolo said, as he gave him a Senzu Bean.  
''Ughh..ugghh...!'' Trunks grunted, as he swallowed the bean.  
''Thank you Piccolo!'' he said, as he stood up.  
Piccolo then flew off to Vegeta.  
''Vegeta!Eat it!'' Piccolo said, as he gave Vegeta the Senzu bean.  
''Grrrahhh..I don't need your stinking help, Namekian!'' Vegeta shouted, as he angrily took the Senzu bean and ate it.  
''Now for the humans!'' Piccolo said.  
A half of a minute later...  
''You two stay here!Frankly, you won't be of any use!'' Piccolo said to Krillin and Yamcha.  
''Thanks for the kind words, Piccolo!'' Krillin said sarcastically.  
Piccolo then flew off to Gohan, Vegeta and Trunks, who have gathered near SSJ2 Gohan, ready to fight him.  
He then took off his weights and put up a battle pose.  
''So you all want to die?Well then, your wish will be granted!'' SSJ2 Gohan said, as he landed on a rooftop.  
All of them powered up and rushed at SSJ2 Gohan, who dodged their combined attacks with ease, carelessly.  
Gohan and Piccolo then rushed at him, trying to punch him, but he did the Matrix bullet dodge, avoiding their fists.  
He then kicked them in their abs, before landing on his then did a hand-flip, landing on his feet.  
Vegeta and Trunks tried attacking him from his left and right, but he blocked their kicks with his hands.  
Gohan and Piccolo used that opportunity and shot ki blasts at him.  
He kicked their attacks away, before grabbing Vegeta and Trunks's feet and slamming them in the rooftop.  
Gohan and Piccolo then rushed at him, repeatedly punching and kicking him.  
He blocked all of their hits.  
Piccolo then flew back and charged up a SBC, before shooting it at him.  
SSJ2 Gohan slapped it away.  
Gohan rushed at him at that moment, taking the opportunity of SSJ2 Gohan being somewhat distracted.  
He tried punching his evil counterpart several times, but he either blocked or dodged the punches.  
Piccolo dashed at SSJ2 Gohan from the side, but he elbowed him, making him stumble back.  
SSJ2 Gohan then charged up ki in his hand and slammed his fist in the building, destroying it to pieces and unleashing a dome of ki, blasting Gohan and Piccolo away.  
Gohan landed on his feet and hands.  
''I know I can't match him, but I can't just give up!'' Gohan said.  
Gohan then stood up and was about to fly, when SSJ2 Gohan blasted him.  
Gohan somehow blocked that hit with his hands.  
''How about you give up?!'' SSJ2 Gohan said.  
''My dad didn't know, what giving up will I!'' Gohan said.  
''Still wanna try?!'' SSJ2 Gohan asked.  
He punched SSJ2 Gohan in the chin, to a budge.  
''Haaaa!'' Gohan shouted, as he repeatedly punched SSJ2 Gohan in the chin to budges.  
Gohan then charged up a Kamehameha and blasted SSJ2 Gohan in the face.  
The attack crashed behind SSJ2 Gohan, destroying the city behind SSJ2 Gohan.  
SSJ2 Gohan was unharmed by the attack.  
''No...way!'' Gohan said, shocked and stunned.  
SSJ2 Gohan then grabbed Gohan by his tie, choking him.  
''So, this the attack, that your father is so great at, eh?! SSJ2 Gohan said.  
''Ugh..ugh..!'' Gohan grunted, as he was being choked.  
''Let's see, how much will this attack do you from me!'' SSJ2 Gohan said.  
He charged up a Kamehameha of his own in one hand.  
''Now...you...die!'' SSJ2 Gohan shouted.  
He shot the attack at the paralyzed Gohan.  
It hit Gohan, sending him into the city below, sending him crashing through many buildings, sliding on road, crashing into a building, with the explosion vaporizing everything around.  
''Ouch..that must tickle!'' SSJ2 Gohan said sarcastically.  
Gohan's yell could be heard from a great distance.  
''Kakarott's son..!'' Vegeta said, as he heard Gohan.  
''GOHAN!'' Piccolo shouted, as he stood up and dashed to Gohan.  
'You want to see his charred remains?!'' SSJ2 Gohan asked, as he flew in Piccolo's way.  
''**** off, you *******!'' Piccolo shouted, as he ki blasted SSJ2 Gohan in the face and dodged him.  
''It won't be so easy!'' SSJ2 Gohan said, as the smoke cleared.  
Piccolo was about to arrive to the place of the explosion, when SSJ2 Gohan warped in front of him.  
Piccolo punched him in the face with all of his power, but SSJ2 Gohan barely budged.  
Piccolo then flew back a little and tried his Scatter Shot strategy, shooting a lot of ki blasts, missing SSJ2 Gohan every time intentionally.  
''Your aim is pathetic!'' SSJ2 Gohan said.  
''Try again, you Super Saiyan trash!'' Piccolo said, as he tossed all the ki blasts at SSJ2 Gohan.  
''What the *****?!'' SSJ2 Gohan shouted, as he saw all the ki blasts flying at him.  
They all hit him, creating a lot of smoke.  
''Gohan!'' Piccolo shouted, as he flew to the place of the explosion.  
He tried looking for Gohan, but couldn't find him anywhere.  
''Gohan!'' Piccolo shouted.  
''Ugghh...!'' he shouted in pain, as he got ki blasted in the back.  
''You careless green piece of ****!'' SSJ2 Gohan said, as he ki balled Piccolo into the ground.  
''Grr...I won't..let that that namek and a kid's death be my responsibility!'' Vegeta said.  
''I am not a COWARD!'' he shouted, powering up to SSJ.  
He then rushed at SSJ2 Kid Gohan standing in middle of a road.  
''No child will trump my power and bravery!'' Vegeta shouted, flying towards SSJ2 Gohan.  
''Then give me a fight, weakling!'' SSJ2 Gohan replied.  
Vegeta attempted to punch Gohan, but he dodged.  
Vegeta then somersaulted, kicking Gohan in his shoulder to a slight budge.  
He then landed on the ground and rushed at Gohan, punching him in the forehead to no effect.  
''Is that all you have got?'' Gohan asked.  
''Ugh..no!'' Vegeta replied, ki blasting Gohan in the face.  
The smoke from the ki blast revealed unharmed Gohan.  
Vegeta then shot a lot of ki blasts at Gohan, before shooting a quickly charged up Final Flash, vaporizing half of the city behind SSJ2 Gohan.  
''Ugh...ugh...how do you like that, brat?!'' Vegeta asked.  
The smoke from the attack revealed Gohan unharmed, with wasteland behind him.  
''This is it?!'' Gohan asked.  
He then countered, punching Vegeta away, sending him flying through the street, before crashing into a building.  
''You...********...brat!'' Vegeta shouted, blasting away from the building and rushing at Gohan.  
He punched Gohan in the stomach so hard, that the surrounding building crumbled down.  
However, Gohan was unharmed.  
Vegeta pulled back his fist in shock, as all he did to Gohan was nothing.  
''This can't be...!'' Vegeta gasped.  
''Well hey!At least you managed to make the scenery a bit better!'' Gohan said.  
Vegeta tried punching Gohan, but he punched him away, KO'ing him.  
''Father!'' Trunks shouted, as he flew to his father.  
''Gr...!'' Trunks grunted, as he flew at SSJ2 Gohan.  
''You will regret this!'' Trunks shouted.  
He then went he didn't stop there.  
''I have to try!''' Trunks shouted.  
His muscles got even bigger, as his hair got bigger.  
Eventually, his muscles got so huge, that they tore off his Capsule corp jacket and tank top.  
His pupils almost dissapeared for few seconds, as he was transforming.  
Finally, he was done transforming and he breathed in from exhaustion.  
''Gohan should have about the same amount of skills as I do!He shouldn't notice this form's weakness!At least I hope he doesn't!'' Trunks thought.  
''So what?'' SSJ2 Gohan asked.  
''All you did was buff up your muscles!'' SSJ2 Gohan said.  
''Well, how about this?!'' Trunks asked, as he punched SSJ2 Gohan in the face.  
''Hmm..better than the kid, but still nothing!'' SSJ2 Gohan calmly answered.  
''What the..?!'' Trunks shouted.  
SSJ2 Gohan then punched the bare chested warrior in the stomach very hard.  
''G...g...gasp...!'' Trunks grunted, as he got punched out of his breath.  
''Enjoy the ground!'' SSJ2 Gohan said, as he elbowed Trunks in the back, sending him on the ground.  
''Ugh...ugh..!'' Trunks grunted, as his muscles got way smaller and he reverted to base.  
''That takes care of you!'' SSJ2 Gohan said.  
''Who's left?Oh..the trash!'' SSJ2 Gohan said.  
He then flew at Krillin and Yamcha standing and KO'd them both in one punch.  
''Worthless!'' SSJ2 Gohan said.  
He then flew up in the air and landed on a top of a building.  
''At least the city looks great now!'' SSJ2 Gohan said jokingly, as he noticed the West City was in ruins.  
''Who to kill first...hmmm...?!'' SSJ2 Gohan grunted.  
He suddenly heard footsteps coming from the ruins.  
''Huh...?!'' SSJ2 Gohan grunted.  
He looked over to where the sound was coming from.  
''You are still alive?!'' SSJ2 Gohan asked.  
It was Gohan, slowly walking towards him, with a determined look.  
He was bare from his waist up, with the remains of his shirt and suit draping over his fully intact pants.  
His torso and face were scratched up bad.  
Gohan then stopped walking and just stood there, staring at his enemy standing on a building.  
''Good!I will get more fun from you!'' SSJ2 Gohan said.  
Gohan then just continued walking forward.  
''Ugh...ugh..!'' Vegeta grunted, barely able to move.  
''Ugh...ugh...Gohan...guys..!'' Piccolo said.  
''We have to give him our ki!'' Piccolo shouted to the others.  
He slowly raised his hand and channeled his ki to Gohan.  
''Gohan...!'' Krillin said, as he slowly gave Gohan his ki.  
Same with Yamcha.  
''Beat him...Gohan!'' Trunks said, as he gave his ki to Gohan.  
''Fine...,but...ugh..Gohan!Beat..ugh..him for me!'' Vegeta said, as he gave his ki to Gohan.  
''(You earned my respect back in the Cell Games, kid!Make me be proud of you again..Gohan!'' ) Vegeta thought.  
''Take him down...Gohan!'' Trunks said, as he finished giving Gohan his ki.  
''Gohan!Do it!'' Piccolo said, as he finished giving Gohan his ki.  
''Don't fail...brat...'' Vegeta said, as he finished giving Gohan his ki.  
Gohan then with the ki of Vegeta, Trunks, Piccolo, Krillin and Yamcha, flew at SSJ2 Kid Gohan and attempted to punch him, but SSJ2 Gohan countered with quick ki blast, causing a burst of ki.  
The burst caused Gohan to be sent flying backwards, crashing into the ground and sliding on his stomach few meters away, before stopping.  
''Ugh..it's not...enough..!'' Gohan grunted.  
''But...that's all...we have...!'' Krillin grunted.  
''What?!'' Vegeta grunted.  
''Please don't tell me that was your plan to beat me!'' SSJ2 Gohan said.  
''Ugh...!'' Gohan grunted, as he slowly pulled himself to his knees.  
''Stay down!'' SSJ2 Gohan shouted, as he shot a ki blast at Gohan, blasting him into a building.  
''What...do...we...do now?!'' Piccolo grunted.  
Gohan slowly stood up from the remains of the building.  
''Father...!'' Gohan whispered.  
SSJ2 Gohan then unleashed another ki blast at Gohan, blasting him through the building into another street.  
Gohan slowly stood up.  
''Daddy...!'' Gohan said.  
''Had enough?!'' SSJ2 Gohan said, as he already warped to Gohan.  
Gohan looked shocked at SSJ2 Gohan, as his evil self ki beamed him away.  
Gohan crashed into another building, as SSJ2 Gohan shot another ki blast at him.  
''Uaagghh..!'' Gohan shouted in pain.  
''Ughh...ugh...I can't let you down...Gohan!'' Piccolo said.  
Gohan slowly stood up inside of a building, that he was sent in.  
''Ugh...daddy!'' Gohan said, as sweat ran down his face and bare chest.  
In the Otherworld:  
''King Kai!There must be a way to help!'' Goku said to King Kai.  
King Kai just shook his head.  
''Grr...Gohan!'' Goku said.  
Back on Earth:  
''What can we do?!There is nobody left to give him ki!'' Dende said.  
''Taking a nap?!'' SSJ2 Gohan said, as he broke through the wall next to Gohan.  
''Ugh...!'' Gohan looked shocked.  
SSJ2 Gohan then punched him through the wall, sending him crashing back onto the road.  
''Daddy!'' Gohan yelled, as he slowly stood up.  
''King Kai!'' Goku said to King Kai.  
''No Goku!You are dead!'' King Kai replied.  
SSJ2 Gohan then blasted through the building and tackled Gohan into a wall of another building.  
He then repeatedly punched Gohan in the abs, ripping through the building, before punching him through the wall, sending Gohan into a wall of building.  
He then punched Gohan hard in the stomach, cracking the building, that Gohan was stuck in.  
''Urrgghhh..!'' Gohan grunted, as he was slowly losing ki.  
SSJ2 Gohan then pulled his fist back and flew back a bit.  
''And now, you will meet your father!'' SSJ2 Gohan shouted, as he gathered ki in his right fist.  
''Ugh...!'' Gohan just grunted.  
''Gohan!'' Goku shouted, IT to Earth.  
''NO!GOKU!YOU CAN'T!'' King Kai shouted.  
Goku warped to West City and went SSJ and immediately gave Gohan almost all of his ki.  
''Father!'' Gohan said happily.  
SSJ2 Gohan punched Gohan, but Gohan blocked his punch, powering up and blasting apart the wall behind.  
SJH2 Gohan pulled his fist back.  
''Your father gave you this much ki?'' SSJ2 Gohan asked.  
''You mean our father, right?'' Gohan said, as he slowly flew in the front of SSJ2 Gohan.  
''Trash like that is not my father!'' SSJ2 Gohan said.  
SSJ2 Gohan and Gohan then flew at each other and SSJ2 Gohan tried punching him, but Gohan dodged him.  
He punched SSJ2 Gohan in the stomach hard, tearing through his body.  
''Evil of my heart, be gone forever!'' Gohan shouted, as he charged up a Kamehameha and shot it.  
''Aaaarrrggghhh!'' SSJ2 Gohan yelled, as he was being vaporized by his good self's attack.  
Gohan then fell down to the ground, really tired from the battle.  
''Heh...hehh...thank you...daddy!'' Gohan chuckled, as he was about to lose consciousness.  
''That's my boy!Brave enough to even beat his evil SSJ2 self!'' Goku said, watching his son from the Otherworld.  
After a while, Gohan slowly woke up.  
He was held in Piccolo's hands.  
''Piccolo?!'' Gohan asked.  
''I am proud of you!'' Piccolo said.  
''Heh...heheh...!'' Gohan laughed.  
''Kakarot's son..this can't be...'' Vegeta said.  
All of the Z-fighters then went to Dende's Lookout where Dende healed them.  
Later on, they used the Dragon Balls to restore things back to normal and Trunks went back to the future.

THE END.

Thank you for reading.


	2. The ultimate Android 22

**The ultimate Android 22**

In the Future universe, it's been 2 years since 17, 18 and Cell's terror ended thanks to Trunks.  
Peace has returned to the Earth, after about 2 decades.  
But it won't last for long, as for left one last surprise for our heroes.

* * *

Inside the now repaired Capsule Corporation building, Trunks is getting ready to go to 's lab to check, if there are any androids left.  
''Son, are you really going to do that?'' Bulma asked Trunks.  
''Yes, mom!I need to check his lab!'' Trunks answered.  
''You already killed Cell and the Androids and Android 16 is supposed to be peaceful!'' Bulma said.  
''That was in their timeline!The Androids there weren't evil!'' Trunks said.  
''Fine!But be careful!I will be working on another Time Machine.'' now worried Bulma said.  
''Don't worry!The Androids in this timeline are weaker, so should be 16.'' Trunks said calmly, putting on his Capsule Corporation jacket.  
He slowly began flying away, waving goodbye to Bulma.  
''Bye mom!'' Trunks said, before flying away.  
Bulma just waved to him.

After a while, Trunks finaly arrived in the Northern Mountains,where the mad doctor's lab was before it was destroyed.  
''This must the place!'' Trunks said in his mind, landing on his feet.  
''17 and 18 must have destroyed this place, when Gero activated them.'' Trunks thought.  
''Let's see, if 16 is here.'' Trunks said in his mind.  
He used a kiai to blast away all the rubble.  
''Wow!What a dump this place is!'' Trunks thought.  
He immediately noticed a capsule with this written on it:''No. ultimate creation!''  
Trunks got worried.  
''Android 22?!I never heard of him!'' worried Trunks thought.  
''It's better if I destroy him.'' Trunks thought.  
He powered up into SSJ and shot a Buster Cannon at the capsule.  
The attack leveled the whole lab.  
''That should do it!" now relieved Trunks said.  
After all the smoke disappeared, the capsule was nowhere to be found.  
''Whew, looks like my attack was too strong for it.'' Trunks thought.  
Suddenly, he got kicked by something.  
''Ugh!What the..?!'' Trunks yelled, before noticing a creature, with blue skin, ears that resembled Burter's ears, green shoulder pads that resemled Baby Vegeta's,

grey armor and red belt.  
''You!I can't sense any ki from you!You must be the...!?'' shocked Trunks said.  
The blue faced creature then shot a ki blast at Trunks, who barely dodged it.  
''You are Android 22, aren't you?'' Trunks asked.  
''SCANNING POWER LEVEL!'' Android 22 said with his robotic, high-pitched voice.  
''Tell me, who made you!?'' irritated Trunks asked.  
''WORTHLESS TRASH!'' Android 22 said coldly, before shooting a really fast ki blast at Trunks, who couldn't dodge it, due to its speed.  
The attack hit Trunks, creating an explosion, which sent him through a mountain into a cliff.  
''Ugh!How is he so strong?'' injured Trunks said.  
Android 22 warped to him, with his amazing speed.  
''Who..ugh..who made you?Gero..ugh..is gone!'' injured Trunks said.  
''STAMINA LEVEL OF TARGET:25%!'' the android said.  
''Answer me!'' Trunks yelled.  
Android 22 tackled Trunks further into the cliff with his extreme speed, but pulled him back by his jacket, charged up his fist and unleashed a powerful punch, tearing the Capsule Corporation jacket off Trunks, pushing Trunks into the cliff.  
Android 22 ripped a pocket of the jacket off before tossing the jacket away.  
''NO!'' Trunks shouted, realizing Android 22's intentions.  
Android 22 quickly charged up a large ki blast, which then split into hundreds of smaller ones and sent them at Trunks.  
All the blasts hit Trunks, blasting him painfully through the cliff, until he was blasted out at the other side of the cliff.  
Android 22 then dashed in front of Trunks, who was still flying from the attack ad played tennis with the cliff wall, kicking Trunks few times back at the wall,  
who was rebounded by the wall, before punching him through the cliff, sending Trunks crashing into the ground.  
Trunks, now heavily injured, tried to get up, but reverted to base and fell back on ground on his four, unable get up.  
Android 22 landed next to him, looking down at him.  
''Ugh..who created you..ugh?How...can..you..know..about the..?Why..are..you..so strong?'' heavily injured Trunks asked.  
''SON GOKU!'' the android said, before shooting a sharp ki blast at Trunks,which sent him miles away,through dozens of mountains.  
He ended up crashing into a lake,barely conscious.  
'' ..ugh..he..be..so strong?''Trunks asked himself in his mind, as he was falling to the bottom.  
''I...ugh..need..to..stop..him!'' he said in his mind.  
''But.I can't.. ..an inch!''  
Meanwhile, the android landed on the ground.  
He released the Time Machine and scanned it.  
Android 22 then jumped in it,set it so it sends him to the present,which was few months after Buu's defeat.  
He then warped to the present.

''I MUST FOLLOW HIM!'' said injured Trunks.  
He gathered ki and flew out of the lake,landing next to the lake.  
He fell to his knees,due to being heavily wounded.  
''I must..ugh..get..up..'' Trunks said to himself.  
He managed to stand on his feet,breathing heavily.  
''Even...ugh..if..he stole...it,we still have one...more..ugh..'' Trunks said to himself.  
He slowly began crawling back to the West couldn't fly,since he was tired and heavily injured.  
Along the way,he picked up his slightly torn jacket, that the android tore off him and put it on.  
''Dammit!I shouldn't..ugh...have brought the capsule with me.'' now angry Trunks said to himself.  
''Then again,he would have attacked Mom! So actually it's better this way.''  
''I should have never went to that old bastard's lab.'' Trunks said,now angry to himself.  
He found a clean spring on the way and drank from it.  
''Ahh!Much..better!'' Trunks said,now refreshed a bit.  
He started walking back to the West City again,but now a lot faster.  
After a few hours,he finaly arrived in the West City.  
He quickly rushed inside the Capsule Corporation building to check,if Bulma is alright.  
Bulma immediately noticed him and got worried,seeing Trunks with wounds,bloodstains and torn clothes.  
''Trunks!What happened to you?!'' worried Bulma asked.  
''Mom!You are okay!'' relieved Trunks said.  
''Of course I am okay!'' irritated Bulma said.  
''But you don't look alright!What happened to you?Was it No.16?Did he beat you?'' worried Bulma asked.  
''Well..'' Trunks was about to start explaining,but Bulma interrupted him.  
''You will tell me later!You need to rest!'' Bulma said.  
''No,mom.I will..ugh..tell you now!'' Trunks said.  
''Fine!But take this medicine first!'' Bulma said.  
A few minutes later...  
''...and here I am.'' Trunks finished explaining.  
''I told you, you fool!Trunks, you could have been killed!'' angry Bulma shouted at Trunks.  
''Sorry.I expected the android to be much weaker, but he is stronger than Perfect Cell.''  
''You will need Gohan,Vegeta and the others's help again,won't you?'' Bulma asked.  
'' he stole the Time I won't be able to go to the past.'' Trunks said.  
''Did you already forget,that I told you,that I was making another one.'' Bulma.  
''Is it done?!'' Trunks asked.  
''Almost!You still need to recover from the battle,so it's perfect timing.'' Bulma said.  
''I hope Gohan,Vegeta and Piccolo are a lot stronger than should be able to fight him!Only Piccolo was weaker than me,when I left!'' Trunks said.  
'' You should take a bath and then me your jacket, before you take the must be dirty.I will repair your clothes.'' Bulma said.  
'' 'kay!'' Trunks said.

Meanwhile in the present, which was few months after the Buu fight, Android 22 started scanning for Goku.  
''TARGET:GOKU SON!LOCATING...!'' the android said.  
Piccolo,who was training at Dende's Lookout, noticed him.  
''What th..?What is that?'' He said to Dende.  
''He looks like an android!'' Dende said.  
The android scanned for Goku and then flew to East District.

Meanwhile, in the future, Bulma and Trunks finished making a second Time Machine.  
''Be careful,son!'' Bulma said to now fully recovered Trunks.  
''Sure!'' Trunks replied.  
He jumped into the Time Machine and warped into the past.

Android 22 arrived near Goku's house.  
Goku was training outside with his sons.  
''SON GOKU!'' the android shouted, bringing Goku and his sons' attention to him.  
''Huh?Who are you?'' Goku asked, after looking in the direction of the voice.  
''SON GOKU!'' the android shouted once again, before aiming his hand at Goku.  
''Father!Look out!'' Gohan shouted, realizing the machine's intentions.  
The android shot a green ki blast at Goku, who jumped over it.  
The blast scorched the grass Goku stood on and exploded on impact.  
''SON GOKU!'' the machine once again said, charging at Goku.  
Goku exchanged few punches with the android, before the machine punched him hard in the face, causing his lips to bleed.  
Android 22 then punched Goku in face repeatedly, before smacking him hard into a neaby hill.  
''Father!'' Gohan shouted, worried.  
The machine then charged at Goku, buried under the rocks.  
But before he reached Goku, Goku bursted from the rocks, transforming into a Full Power Super Saiyan.

Once they landed,they noticed Gohan and Goku standing nearby.  
''You surprised me,android!You went to the past just to fight me!'' Goku said.  
''FIGHT YOU?!NO,I WANNA KILL YOU!'' the android said.  
The android be powered up,this time to his maximum.  
The sky got darker,lightning striking everywhere and the ground shaking.  
''HAHA!HAAHAHAA!HAAHAHAHAHA!'' the android laughed,powering up.  
His blue skin turned orange-brown,his shoulder pads got torn off, his pants turned red, his muscles bulked up,his belt turned blue.  
Goku and Gohan just stared in shock.  
''SON GOKU!'' the android said.  
He then rammed at Goku.  
''Father!Look out!'' Gohan shouted.  
Goku powered up to MSSJ and attempted to dodge Android 22, but got smashed by the android away.  
''You surprised me, android.'' Goku said.  
''I guess never gives to think of it, how is he alive to begin with?'' Goku asked.  
''Yeah.17 killed him.'' Gohan added.  
The machine didn't respond, instead putting up a battle pose.  
''I guess we will have to beat the information out of you then.'' Gohan said.  
''But I don't want the animals to be hurt or this place to be destroyed.  
''Let's's go to the Glaciers, where nobody will get hurt.'' Goku commanded.  
''Goten, stay here.'' Goku ordered his son.  
Goku and Gohan then flew off to the north, with the machine following them.

Meanwhile, north of the East city, a Time Machine suddenly appeared and landed on the ground.  
Trunks jumped out of the machine, turned it back into a capsule and put it in his Capsule corp jacket's pocket.  
''I hope I am not late.'' Trunks thought.

''This should do!'' Goku said, as they arrived near the Glaciers.  
Goku and Gohan then landed on the frozen ground, with the machine landing in front of them.  
''SON GOKU!'' Android 22 said.  
''Let's go!'' Goku said, as he began transforming into a SSJ3.  
''Heeeeeaayyyaaah!'' Goku shouted, as he transformed into said form.  
''Haaaaaaaahh!'' Gohan shouted, as he powered up into his Ultimate form.  
The android smirked, before stepping back.

''Huh?'' Goku and Gohan said in unison.  
''Looks like I arrived just in time!'' Trunks said.  
''Hey, you are..!?'' Gohan said.  
''Let me are Gohan, aren't you?'' Trunks asked.  
'' are Trunks from the future!'' Gohan said.  
''Hey!It's been a while,since I have seen you,Trunks!'' Goku said.  
''Goku!How come,you are alive?!'' Trunks asked.  
''It's a long story!I will tell you after we put this guy down!'' Goku said.  
''You guys are incredibly strong!'' Trunks said.  
Trunks went SSJ2.  
''You can ascend too?'' Goku asked.  
''Yes, thanks to the android beating me!'' Trunks said.

The android and the Z-Fighters then rushed at their enemy, creating a huge explosion.  
Android 22 punched Trunks and Gohan away in one swing,sending Gohan and Trunks flying into a cliff.  
''Here goes nothing!'' Goku said, charging up a Kamehameha.  
''HAAAAAA!'' Goku shouted, firing the attack at Android 22.  
After all the smoke dissapeared, Android 22 just stood there, without taking any damage.  
He then punched Goku away,then ran after the now flying from the punch Goku,repeatedly punching him into the ground,which bounced Goku back up, finishing him off with a ki blast.  
Goku crashed into a cliff wall,with his back opened for attacks.  
Android 22 charged up a ki blast and was about to shoot it at Goku, but SSJ2 Trunks shot a ki blast on off-guard Android 22,which stopped him from firing the attack.

The android shot a ki blast at Trunks, who wasn't able to dodge it.  
Trunks got hit by the attack, which sent him flying.  
Android 22 grabbed now defenseless Trunks by his leg and tossed him into a cliff wall.  
He then shot thousands of ki blasts at Trunks, blasting Trunks through the cliff wall.  
He then crashed into the ground.  
Android 22 started charging up a ki blast to finish off Trunks.  
The off-guard Android 22 got hit by Goku and Gohan's ki blasts.  
Gohan and Goku then shot two ki blasts at Android 22,who tanked them.  
''No matter what we throw at him, he always takes it!'' Gohan said.  
''I guess we will have to try harder!'' Goku said,shooting a ki blast at Android 22.  
The android again took no damage.  
He dashed at Gohan, who was unable to see the android coming and punched him away into a cold iceberg.  
''Gohan!'' Goku shouted in fear.  
The android then dashed behind Goku and punched him into the frozen ground.  
The android then shot hundreds of ki blasts Goku's back, burning a hole in the back of his orange gi and blue shirt, blasting him through the ice into the ocean.  
''Goku!'' Trunks said, getting up.  
He dashed at Android 22 and punched him into the back to no effect.  
The android dashed behind Trunks, punched him into the ground and ki blasted Trunks away into an iceberg.  
''Father!'' Future Trunks yelled, getting out of the iceberg.  
He dashed at Android 22, punching and kicking him several times to no damage.  
The android punched Trunks away,who landed on the ground on his back.  
The android then dove his fist into Future Trunks's stomach, crushing Trunks through the icy ground into the ocean, creating a huge rift in the ice.  
Trunks flew out of the water, breathing heavily.  
He then shot a fast ki blast at Future Trunks, blasting Trunks out of the sky.  
He then flew at the now falling Trunks and smashed him into the cold water.  
Trunks fell to the bottom of the 22 followed him and punched him into the stomach so hard, that it caused a quake.  
Android 22 then blasted Trunks out of the ocean back to the glaciers.  
''Ugh...ugh..'' he grunted from his wounds, lying on his stomach.  
''Goku,Gohan!I need your help!Please..stop him!'' Trunks said to Goku and Gohan telepathically.  
Goku, who managed to get out of the water, heard , who got out of the iceberg, did too.  
''Just hold him off for us!I will get Gohan to do a special skill with me that will defeat him!'' Goku responded.  
''Heh..I will try!'' Trunks said telepathically.

Trunks barely got up in a hunched position.  
The android shot a ki blast at Trunks.  
The attack hit Trunks, blasting him away a bit, injuring him and vaporizing off the right sleeve of his jacket.  
Trunks slowly got up again.  
Android 22 hit Trunks with his ki blast again, vaporizingthe left sleeve of his jacket.  
Trunks slowly got up again.  
Android 22 hit Trunks with his ki blast again, vaporizing the remains of his jacket.  
Trunks slowly got up again, with just his tank top on.  
Android 22 hit Trunks with his ki blast again, vaporizing the left half of his tank top.  
Trunks slowly got up again.  
Android 22 hit Trunks with his ki blast again, vaporizing remains of his tank top, cause them to drap over his pants.  
Trunks slowly stood up in a hunched over position, now shirtless.  
''Hehehehe!'' Trunks chuckled, as sweat ran down his bare, freezing torso.  
Android 22 then charged up a huge ki ball and shot it at Trunks, much to his surprise.  
The attack blasted Trunks away, sending him crashing through an iceberg, skidding on the icy ground.  
''Blegh!'' Trunks coughed up blood.  
His body was scratched up badly.  
''Go...han...Go...ku!'' heavily wounded Future Trunks said.  
Goku warped to Gohan.  
''Son!We will have to fuse to beat him.'' Goku said.  
''I will show you,how to fuse!'' Goku said.  
''Please...hurry...!'' Future Trunks said.  
Android 22 noticed Future Trunks and began charging up an attack.  
Suddenly,he got punched away by Kaio-ken x 20 Piccolo.  
His attack missed Trunks, thanks to Piccolo.  
The android looked back to Piccolo, impressed.  
''Kaioken, huh?That's why I didn't fight!I was learning it!'' Piccolo said.  
''DIE!'' the android said,blasting Piccolo away.  
''Piccolo!''Gohan said,flying to Piccolo's side, grabbing KO'D Piccolo.  
''GOHAN!PICCOLO WILL BE FINE!WE NEED TO FUSE!'' Goku yelled.  
The android blasted Gohan away into a cliff, causeing Piccolo to fall down on the ground.  
''Damn!'' Goku cussed,flying to Gohan's side.  
Android 22 smashed Goku into a cliff.  
He then used Rapid Fire at both Goku and Gohan,blasting them painfully through an icy cliff.  
Then the android punched Goku into the ground.  
He then shot exactly 100 ki blasts at Goku blasting him through the ice, sending Goku underwater,  
He then warped to Goku with his speed.  
'Ubbllblbbllllb!'' Goku said,unable to speak underwater.  
The android punched Goku out of water.  
''Bleeerrghh!'' Goku said,breathing for air.  
Goku then got android jumped out of the water,punching Goku away.  
Goku landed to the ground on his back.  
The android kicked Goku away,but he pulled Goku back to him by his leg.  
The android then smashed Goku into the ground by his leg twice, before smashing Goku away.  
Goku bounced off the icy ground twice before skidding through the icy ground, meters away before stopping.  
''Gohan!'' Goku yelled at his son.  
The android warped next to defenseless Goku and ki blasted the life out of Goku.  
Gohan, now recovered,heard Goku's screams of pain, resounding through the icebergs.  
He flew to his father's help, who was being repeatedly blasted by Android 22.  
''LEAVE MY FATHER ALONE!'' Gohan yelled,kicking Android 22 away a bit.  
Goku was lying facedown, now in base, inside a small crater, with his orange uniform and blue shirt burned off and burns on his back, which was exposed to the cold weather.  
Goku could just respond:''Ugh...''  
''I can't fuse with father in his condition.'' Gohan said in his mind.  
Gohan got into a fighting stance.  
''Father!Can you attempt to create a Spirit Bomb?'' Gohan asked Goku telepathically.  
'I will try!But..ugh..can..you..hold him off..for me?'' Goku asked Gohan telepathically.  
''Sure!'' Gohan said to Goku telepathically.  
Gohan powered up.  
Goku slowly got on his knees.  
Gohan rushed at the android,punching him,which only budged the android a bit.  
The android countered,punching Gohan into a cliff.  
Gohan blasted out of the cliff,with minor scratches.  
Goku managed to stand on his feet and pulled his arms up.  
''Everyone..please..give me..your genki!'' Goku said telepathically,begging.  
In the West City, Vegeta and the Briefs family heard his pleas and raised their hands.  
In the mountains, Tien and Chiaotzu heard Goku and raised their hands.  
At Master Roshi's,Krillin,Android 18 and Master Roshi heard Goku and raised their hands too.  
Yamcha in a city,heard Goku and raised his hand too.  
Goten and the rest of the Son family raised their hands.  
Everyone, that Goku knew, gave their genki to the Spirit Bomb.  
''It's working!'' Goku said happily.  
Gohan charged up a Kamehameha and fired it at Android 22.  
The android deflected it and charged up a ki blast of his own.  
Gohan charged up a Masenko and fired it at Android 22,who countered it with his own attack.  
The android's attack overpowered Gohan's and hit Gohan.  
The attack sent Gohan flying into a cliff.  
Android 22 ki blasted Gohan through the cliff,warped to Gohan and kicked him to the icy ground.  
Gohan crashed in the icy ground.  
The android then smashed Gohan in his back with his feet.  
''Aaaarrgghhh!'' Gohan yelled in pain.  
The android did that attack few more times.  
''Ughh..ughh..'' Gohan grunted in pain,slowly getting up.  
The android landed next to him.  
Gohan punched Android 22,but again,his attack just barely budged the android.  
The android grabbed Gohan by his head and tossed him into a rift in the ground.  
Gohan fell to the ground on his back.  
The android did a ground pound,jumping above the rift and diving inside, using weight and gravity as a weapon.  
He smashed Gohan into the ground so hard, that the entire surrounding walls crumbled down.  
''ARRGHHHHH!'' Gohan yelled in pain.  
The android did the attack again,flying up and ground pounding Gohan even harder this time.  
Gohan yelled in the pain even more.  
The android then charged up and shot a strong ki ball at Gohan.  
The attack blasted Gohan high up in the air.  
''AARRRGGHHH!'' Gohan shouted in pain.  
The android flew up and kicked Gohan into the ground.  
''Father..!Are you done?!'' Gohan asked his father telepathically.  
''Almost done,son!Ugh..!'' Goku answered telepathically.  
Gohan slowly got up,hunched over from his wounds.  
The android landed next to him.  
''Just a bit more!'' Goku said,sweating from the stress and exertion of moving his wounded body,  
Gohan attempted punching Android 22 one more time, but got ki blasted away.  
Gohan was sent flying from the attack and Android 22 saw that as an opportunity to attack.  
He grabbed Gohan by his uniform from the back and ran,dragging Gohan through the ground.  
He then ki blasted Gohan away into a wall.  
''Fa..ther..!'' Gohan said.  
The android monster wasn't done yet,as he pushed Gohan through the wall,until he came out of the other side of the wall.  
Gohan crashed into the ground on his back.  
The android warped to him and grabbed him by his blue shirt.  
''Father!Hurry!'' Gohan said telephatically.  
The android punched Gohan in the face, pulled him back,  
kicked him in the stomach , pulled him back and repeated a dozen times before he punched him in the stomach so hard,  
that he ripped the orange uniform and blue shirt out of him, sending Gohan to the ground, before dropping the orange uniform and blue shirt on the ground.  
Gohan barely got up, now shirtless.  
''Ugh...ugh,,,'' Gohan grunted.  
''Father!Are you done?'' Gohan asked telepathically.  
''Yes!Get here!I will give you the Spirit Bomb's can use it to power yourself up and finish him off.'' Goku answered telepathically.  
''Awesome dad!'' Gohan said telepathically.  
The android shot a ki blast at Gohan.  
He then laughed.  
The smoke revealed Gohan blocking the attack with his hands.  
''Too bad!''Gohan said as his wristbands fell off his hands, which stopped the laughter.  
''Kamehameha!'' Gohan shouted, hitting the android with Kamehameha, creating a lot of smoke, stalling Android 22.  
He then flew to Goku.  
The android didn't notice him.  
''Father!I am here!'' Gohan said.  
Goku gave Gohan all the energy from the Spirit Bomb.  
''Do it,son!Beat battered up body doesn't have that much ki left, unlike yours.'' Goku said.  
''Thanks dad!I will do my best!'' Gohan said.  
''THERE YOU ARE, YOU INSECTS!'' said Android 22, who just now arrived there.  
''I WILL KILL YOU NOW!'' he said.  
The android then powered up.  
Gohan powered up as well.  
The two warriors then flew into the sky.  
Android 22 attempted to punch Gohan,but Gohan caught his punch.  
''Haaaaaa!''' Gohan shouted,punching Android 22 through the stomach.  
Gohan then pulled his fist back,charged up a Kamehameha and shot it at Android 22,vaporizing him away.  
''It's over!'' Gohan said,falling down to the ground due to being tired,not having enough ki to fly.  
''Awesome,Gohan!'' Goku said,commending his son.  
''Heh..hehe..'' tired Gohan laughed.  
Gohan got up.  
''We should get Trunks and Piccolo here!They might be in danger.'' Gohan said.  
After they finally found Trunks ,Gohan and Goku rested a bit.  
They went to Dende's Lookout,where Dende healed them all,  
Piccolo then used Magic Materialization to repair their clothes, that got torn off in the battle.  
After spending a certain amount of time needed to charge up Time Machine with the Z-Fighters, Future Trunks went back to the now truly safe and peaceful future.

THE END  
Thank you for reading this.


End file.
